It's Never Too Late
by momiji050
Summary: George returns to Japan briefly for a job and ends up working closely with Yukari. Yukari is happily engaged, but will George's sudden reappearance sway Yukari's source of happiness? George and Yukari POV.
1. Another Chance

Have you ever questioned a decision in life? Considered what could possibly have happened if you approached a situation differently or thought a different opinion at a certain time? Don't get me wrong, I love America. The food is great; the designers here are so unique and the women…They truly are amazing and very easily tempted. Just a few sweets words in English or Japanese and they are submissive to my every whim. But…something is deficient in this bizarre world.

Possibly the reason for this feeling is because I haven't had any good sex in about a month…or maybe it is my presumptuous attitude. It hasn't cursed me yet, why would it start now?

Maybe it's actually karma…I never believed in it, just some annoying reason to blame your own misfortune on.

Before I knew it, my outlandish thoughts were being corrupted by a roaring car horn behind me; I guess my distracting thoughts kidnapped me from reality. I am uncertain about how long I was really at that glaring red light but I finally took off, my convertible blowing my obscure thoughts into the wind along with other thoughts of hopelessness and optimism by other humans.

I watched as the sun dipped into the horizon and more cars leaked onto the streets from all directions, a sure sign that the night was beginning to commence. The air cooled and a shiver snaked up my long spine, wonder what it would feel like to go streaking?

My condo was empty as expected, the hose keeper had come and gone and the evidence sat right on the kitchen table. An American dish I believe is called meatloaf, cabbage and to top it off, my new favorite dessert, red velvet cake. The house smelled of fresh pine sol, and the mail was sitting on my leather sofa I brought from Japan. The normal, bills, more modeling offers, designer offers, but something felt different…Once I leafed through the mail hungrily I found what I craved to see.

A Vibe magazine, but a Japanese version. The women adoring the covering wore a brilliant ensemble. I could have nitpicked at the entire cover for hours about how to position the model better to flaunt the design but my breath was whisked away by the raven haired, long legged maiden.

"Yukari." I said it slow, savoring every letter.

At her name, at that insipid two syllable name, my heart did a double thud, my stomach knotted. Even though we were millions of miles away, those eyes still intrigued me, seducing me emotionally. "She looks nice." I carry the magazine into my kitchen, setting it down carefully on the mountain of other faultless Vibe magazines. Amazing how I haven't damaged a single cover. Hastily I grab a beer from the refrigerator, pass the answering machine and hit the red button indicating that I have new voicemails, and head to the sofa, kicking my shoes off and my feet up.

Yukari is still in my mind when I terminate my beer and the moon has come out of hiding, blessing the world with its beauty. My cell phone rings and I sluggishly answer, feeling a bit uneasy, my words slurring a bit. "Hello." I say unenthusiastically.

"Good evening Mr. Koizumi. My sincerest apologies for calling so unexpectedly but my name is Tamiki Souh and I called on the regarding the Vibe magazine. Would you be interested in designing an ensemble for the Vibe 2009 spring edition? And possibly modeling a few other creations? I assure you the pay-''

"No thank you." I cut him off abruptly. "I don't design anything of that nature anymore." My words are echoing in my ears and I can hear them dripping with irritation.

"We would fly you out to Japan for free Mr. Koizumi. _We _would consider it an honor-''

The way he emphasized the 'we' made me ponder the offer for a second before I had a sort of epiphany. Yukari worked for Vibe, we, meaning I would be granted another opportunity to work with Yukari once again? Be engulfed in the ambrosial scent of her hair, witness her embarrassed face, annoy her to wits ends? But would she want to see me? Has she missed me at all? Have I crossed her mind? I was never one for rejection, so I was apprehensive at first to agreeing but I find the words escaping my mouth before I get the chance to reject.

"I'll do it. When do I leave?" My own enthusiasm astonished me.

"Great!" his enthusiasm almost trumped mine. "Your ticket will be waiting next Monday for you at Gate C. Thank you so much for accepting." With the conversation ending, something warmed inside of my heart, a extinguished emotion every since I arrived in Japan.

First I stood there, in a sense of denial. I had just agreed to go to Japan, not only design a spring collection for Vibe, but have Yukari modeling my clothes. Am I that arrogant that a great opportunity presents its self and all I can think about is a girl?

I groan, letting my head fall between in hands, regretting the words and the enthusiasm that I couldn't refute flowing through my veins, cursing my heart for listening to what I truly wanted. Why couldn't my heart accompany my brain in denial? It's always possibly that I could arrive and avoid her, getting her measurements from one of the designers. Yeah, sounds like a plan to me.

"I need a beer."

*********

Next week was a week of pure torture and anxiety. The thought calling Mr. Souh back and canceling my ticket crossed my mind almost a dozen times a day. I misplaced three sketches, stabbed my precious index finger with a needle four times, all because I was stressed about this trip.

And I was even losing my mentality…here I was blaming other insignificant issues for my own mistakes.

I had teen beers that week.

The annoying roar of the airport rang in my delicate ears, provoking the animosity of my hangover. Last night I drank nearly two bottles of Jack Daniels on the rocks in a feeble attempt to calm my nerves. "Hello." The women on the other side of the ticket booth said with pink cheeks.

"Hello." I can hear my words slur. "A ticket was left for George Koizumi."

"That's where I know you from! I love your clothes!" The girl praised, being just a little too loquacious for me at the moment. The girl hanged me the ticket, allowing our fingers to brush against each others for a brief moment.

Everything else seemed obscured by a massive headache , someone checked my luggage, scanned my body and told me to have a good day with blushing cheeks.

My insides were corrupted, not only with the remains of alcohol, but also contaminated with doubt. Within hours I would be in Japan, a place filled with beautiful and hideous memories. Anxiety deflowered any chance I had at sanity. When I finally felt myself beginning to slip away, Yukari's smile came to mind. "I wonder if her smile is still that bright."

****************

I never noticed the nostalgia that was building inside of me until I stepped out of the airport. The smell, roads, everything seemed to stand still when I left. I laughed, "Man I'm really arrogant." It didn't take me long to notice the breath taking women holding up a sign with my last name on it standing in front of a black American Mercedes.

"Hello." Freshly glossed lips spoke. Everyone around us looked, either at her cleavage or at my American style of clothing. I guess I forget it was winter because most of the people were wearing coats and scarf's and here I am standing in a long tight sleeve shirt that closely hugs my defined abs and tan shorts.

"Good afternoon gorgeous." A sort of bell boy brings me my two duffel bags. "Thank you."

The girl fluffed her unnatural red black hair. "I was warned that you were a charmer." She commented, licking those lush lips before she turned around and opened the door, bending over briefly. Unintentional or not, I spotted her sexy boy shorts before she got in, a pleased countenance appearing on my face.

It's good to be home.


	2. Never Assume Anything

Have you ever thought in a dream that you were falling? Well if you haven't let me inform you that it is the most unpleasant feeling, besides cavities. In my case, I was glad to finally wake up with a lurching stomach and obscured vision. My nightmare was uncomforting, and reality finally set it.

At least the carpet was soft.

I found myself lying on my chest of a suite in all expense paid hotel. My mind is a maze of stairs and tears, drowning me in undefined sorrow. The sun has finally begun to rise and the curtains don't protect me from its brilliant rays of realization. When the phone by the night stand rings, I run my hands through my already tousled mane, pondering if I should answer it and risk the quiet of this room even more.

I give in and on the 5th ring I answer, the voice too hyper for such a stoic morning.

"Good morning Mr. Koizumi, I hope you enjoyed your night. A car will be waiting outside for you in an hour." I think I must have dozed off somewhere in the middle of this conversation because when I woke up again the sun was high in the cloudless sky, ruining any chance I had at another nap. But this time when I woke up my mind wasn't a maze of tears but my stomach was a field of butterflies antagonizing my nerves.

*****

The entire car ride to the studio my brain was denying the butterflies that had flew from my stomach to my heart making it beat nearly as fast as the strides of a hunting cheetah. I think the driver senses my apprehensiveness by my tapping foot and irritated scowl at nothing but the tint of the window.

The car stopped and my heart sped up. I got out, unable to sit still long enough for the chauffer to open the door. My face, I hope, is calm and collected so it won't betray my heart when I walk into the studio. The people greeted me with faces of amazement and embarrassment. Some girl adjusted her skirt, hiking it up a little higher.

"It's so nice to have you here!" Mr. Souh greeted me.

I smile a fraud smile, none of this truly pleasing me, there is only one voice I desire to hear no matter how bad I won't admit it.

"Mr. Koizumi, this is the model you will be designing your clothes on." The way my heart started to beat was unreal, and the disappointment I felt after I discovered she _wasn't_ Yukari almost crushed me, I think the girl noticed my disappointment because she drew her petite hand away briefly when I shook it.

"I look forward to working with you." Might as well be civil to her…it wasn't her fault.

Time passed uneventfully, the girl introduced herself as an 17 year old aspiring model named Senko. I chuckled, jail bait. When we got into our own room for the designs I measured her detachedly, my mind obviously not in the room. This whole time I ignored her smiles and elegant sway of her hips purposely. When she spoke I stayed silent, nodding at just the right time to give the illusion of listening.

"Do you know anything about a girl named Yukari Haysaka?" I say nonchalantly even though my emotions are anything but.

"Yukari? She works here but I don't think she'll be in until noon. I think she is getting fitted for her wedding dress."

A sense of forlornness fills my already unpleasant attitude and I feel like sewing her mouth shut so I can't hear anymore. "I thought she would be married by now." I look down, my eyes not worthy even for me.

"Well her first engagement fell through because they both found out it wasn't for them." I warm inside.

"I see…is she happy?" I can hear the concealed envy in my word. I'm pretty sure Senko is too self absorbed to notice.

"Yeah she can be a real b**** though." She smiles when my hands rest on her waist. But I'm not paying attention to her hopeful smile, even if she is cute and willing, my hopeless attitude totally escapes her.

*******

I didn't notice how late it was until I heard a distant buzzer of someone closing a door, snapping me out of a trance of boredom and lack of inspiration. Everything had gone dark outside; expect the haunting street lights of course. So when I walk out of the suffocating room I didn't expect to hear a set of footsteps coming down the hallway. My attention was gone with the sun, but the soft clicking heels were throwing me off. Rapid at first, then slow, rapid again and then constant at last. Almost made me want to scream in frustration.

I was always taught to never assume things, that your assumption will always err you away from the truth. But you can't help compulsive habits. I assumed whoever it was just lost new janitor, I assumed I would just walk by whoever it was and not bother exchanging a single word. You should never assume things.

Yukari stared at me with bewildered eyes, those beautiful dark round eyes. A handbag in her right hand, black knee length skirt, hair under a tan beanie, and tan turtle neck I didn't know what to do, should I laugh? Cry? My emotions attacked my heart in a way I hadn't known for many months. First I didn't notice her diminished weight, nor did her longer hair or paler skin, the big threatening diamond on her ring finger catch my attention first. What should I do? Speak…say something…

"Yukari," her name tastes _so_ sweet, "It's been such a long time, how are you?" The butterflies in my stomach threaten to spill out of my mouth. She is so beautiful.

"Good George." Her face is contorted, both with beauty and confusion. "What are you doing here?" Impulsively and nervously she tucks a lock of her behind her ear.

"I got offered a job designing clothes for the spring collection." I shrug, as if it wasn't it a big deal.

"Oh I see." She has been walking toward me this whole time, her steps cautious as she passes me leaving behind such an ambrosial scent I almost gag. "It was nice seeing you again." She passes me, not looking over her shoulder.

What the hell? After months of thinking about her, months of nights filled with insomnia because of her. It shouldn't be like this. All I am doing is standing here while my body fights it's self. I want to scream, I want her to come back. The anxiety is building up in my bosom, I'm about to explode. The clicking is getting softer and softer. _Do something…don't let her go!_

"George!" I whip around to face Yukari's shattered wall protecting her from breaking down. "Is that it? After months of no communication, is that all you have to say to me? I thought you would be happy to see me, possibly even ask me to go somewhere. There were so many nights I thought about you, cried about you, dreamt of you..and yet…" before I know it her beautiful face is stricken with perfect tears.

My paralysis ends and before I can blink twice my arms are around her, cradling her head and the small of her back into my body. I know her body, my body knows where she belongs as if no time has passed. Her handbag has fallen and she is gripping my shirt, crying out all of her pain, frustrations, happiness…I feel like crying too. She comes closer, I hug her tighter.

_God please…_I beg_…Just stop time…_


	3. Once Again

{I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long. I'm a senior at my high school and have 4 Ap exams comin' up (college classes) and a cheerleader and trying out for my college team. Sowwe. ^_^; I'll do better, I hope}

**********

Dreams didn't do this moment justice. Countless times I sat in my bed or on my sofa lost in my own optimistic views of the future of what I thought was bliss and I thought that was the limit, boy was I wrong. Driving the company's silver Porsche that cramped my legs wasn't on my mind; barely focused on the road I looked down ever ten seconds to make sure I wasn't still dreaming in my hotel room. Yukari sat next to be, nails dug into my shirt as if making sure I wouldn't evaporate. I noticed my hand was holding her scarf. I wasn't planning on letting go either. "George," she spoke my name like she used too while we laid in the dark, quietly as if attempting to not shatter the illusion of a perfect world we created around us, "how have you been?"

"Do you want the truth or a lie?" my voice matched her volume and I was shocked by my own vulnerable sound; I looked behind quickly and changed lanes.

"Truth".

"Lonely", I admit the words I dare not admit to myself, how easily I can talk to this girl. I remove her hat and run my fingers through her hair and vanilla floods the car. "So very lonely." I whisper, almost to myself. "How about you?" Even though I know I have morals, I thought I was more respectable than to flirt with an engaged women. Hell, I'm one million miles past flirting. Who was the idiot that tried to convince me I was over Yukari? Oh right…that was me.

She hesitated, "Better than I thought." I cringe mentally and physically because Yukari grip tightens on my shirt, sinking into my skin. The way she dragged out that sentence made me wonder if she was lying or not, or maybe that was my own wishful thinking. My hand moves to her hand and gently creates small circles with my thumb. I'm so not over her. This action always calmed her and it apparently still does because she retracts her claws from me slowly.

"That's good." I say after chocking back other words lining my lips that threaten to spill out. I bite my lip just like I bite my tongue. "Did you want to go somewhere or do you want me to take you home?" I ask her, trying hard to detach myself from the forlorn attitude I feel knotting in my stomach. I stop at the red light and look down at her, not really seeing anything but her head. That's better than nothing.

She doesn't answer, just keeps her head down, her desires a secret. "I'll just take you home." I finally say reluctantly. "Your husband to be must be worried about you. Where do you live?"

Yukari gave me the directions from a soft voice as I drove and finally reached a two story condo which almost resembled my condo in America. No lights were on so I didn't feel too bad about stealing her away from him for a few minutes, he should cherish her more anyway. I take a breath, close my eyes, squeeze her scarf and let go, preparing for the greatest acting performance of my life.

"Yukari," I say in the boldest voice I can muster and release her hair and put my hand on her own, "Yukari look at me." She looks up finally and slowly. "I loved seeing you, but I have no intentions of seeing you again. This was a fluke, just something that happened. Yukari what we had was a long time ago, yes it was fun, but we both have to grow up." Her beautiful face has contorted into a mess of emotions, rage, sadness and a few I choose not to read. "You have someone that wants to marry you Yukari; I'm not here to stop it. Besides, I have no feelings for you any longer. I do miss the sex though." I lie straight through my teeth and it isn't a surprise when I feel her hand across my face much stronger than I imagined it would be. Yukari vanished out of the car, not allowing me to run after her like I would normally do. My face is stinging and I'm sure it will swell a little by tomorrow, but I hope the future is worth the pain. I fall too short when it comes to the definition of a man and she deserves much more. With a crestfallen aura I drive away from her house._ I'm sorry Yukari._

*********

Yukari P.O.V.

Last night…did it really happen? I must have been dreaming, no…that was a nightmare. Before I am able to catch myself tears find their ways down my cheeks and onto my sheets, the memories of last night forcing me to accept the reality of the situation. George really did drive me home last night…he really did say my name the way that sent shivers down my spine, I really was happy. Until…I grip the pillow, my heart aching ten times worse than when he left me in Japan that horrible day. "Oh George…" I groan, crying for maybe the 5th time since last night. Thankfully my husband to be is a rough sleeper so he doesn't notice when I sniff and rub my tired eyes and step out of bed.

All the times I had dreamed about that night, that day, that minute when fate would be so kind as to allow our paths to cross again and it was nothing like my wonderful fantasy. I had slapped him, ran crying without even asking for an explanation. But what kind of explanation could there be? He didn't love me anymore, he made himself clear.

"So why does it hurt so much?" I ask stupidly, knowing very well the answer to my question. No matter my own logic, I still love that man. My eyes are red I'm sure so I avoid the mirror on the way to the kitchen and I know my hair is a mess. With only the noise of my growling stomach in the kitchen I search through the refrigerator for something to deaden the pain in my chest and satisfy my stomach at the same time.

I'm so consumed with cooking my omelet that I don't notice my fiancé standing behind me until he slips his cold hands around my exposed waist due to the midriff I had decided to sleep in because I was too lazy to remove it after my nightmare. "Good morning beautiful." He whispers, making me quickly rub the tears from my cheeks I decided not to bother with.

"Good morning." I muster, keeping my eyes down and watching my breakfast on the stove carefully trying to conceal my drained voice.

"How did you sleep dear?" he asked, kissing the back of my head oblivious to my torn heart and thin body.

"Alright yourself?" I answer, feeling delicate kisses on my neck I jump. Why now? I wiggle out of his embrace and flash him a weary smile before I vanish into the bathroom. "I'm so sorry I just remembered I have to go into work early today. You can have the omelet."

"Yukari…" he voices in that tone I know all too well. That tone always starts the agreements-whether it's about me and modeling or how we haven't had intercourse in nearly 18 weeks-that tone was never a good thing. "I really want you consider quitting this modeling thing. I make more than enough money to support us finically." I hear him put his head on the bathroom door as I undress and turn the shower on.

"Koki we have been through this, I am not quitting modeling. What am I suppose to do when you're off working? Just sit around the house and do nothing with my life? No thank you." My defenses raise automatically when I hear him hit his head on the door in frustration.

"Yukari you're going to be my wife soon, we both can't be out all hours of the night." I knew he was talking about the few times I had happened to come home around 2 or 3 and he would be up like a father sitting in his recliner with a pissed off countenance . I didn't answer him but I merely washed my body and grabbed a towel quickly, rushing past him and into the bedroom. Grabbing my underwear and bra I got dressed in a knee length skirt, red sweater and black boots. "Come on Yukari," he whined, "We haven't spent any real time together at all." Walking closer to be as I brushed my hair into a high pony tail he put his hands around my waist once again, his grip tighter than normal.

"No Koki." Something in my voice sounds foreign and afraid, and I look over my shoulder at him with a face I hope is threatening one and I rush past him after I brush my teeth and down stairs to my car.

Inside I breathe easy, resting my head on the steering wheel in a poor attempt to not cry. "Come on Yukari, you can do this," my own self motivation working a little I start the car and start off to work.

*********

Discretely I look around for the Porsche George drove me home in and my mood grows just a little bit darker when I don't find it. I step into the building without even bothering to brush down my hair which I notice by the eyes of the makeup artist. "My dear, what did you do to your hair? Obliviously nothing." Yuki tells me, shaking his fake red hair before he pulls me into the dressing room. "We have to hurry honey your shoot starts soon." Yuki yanks the brush through my tornado like hair before my clothes are ripped off and replaced with a black silk formal evening dress. I almost trip onto the set before I feel a pair of firm hands on my waist.

"You always were clumsy. You aren't sick are you?" That voice, even under the mask of makeup I feel my face grow hot when I look up at George. The sadness inside of my heart contradicts with the warmth his smile fills me with."I need to talk to you later." Mutely I nod and follow onto the set with his hand on the small of my back.


	4. The Truth Will Set You Free

George P.O.V.

My morals at this point are ambiguous at best. 48 hours haven't even passed since I practically heard Yukari's heard shattering all over again when I let those lies flow from my mouth like word vomit and yet here I am, asking her if I can talk to her later. I whole heartily expected a cold shoulder from the raven haired beauty. I didn't expect her to agree. Maybe it was an incoherent agreement. Either way, no matter how much I refuse to admit it, I'm anxious for this shoot to end, so I can tell her the truth. But what will I tell her exactly? Will I tell her that I lied to her yesterday night because I thought that was what was best for her and her husband to be? Or do I lie again to cover up the lies I have already told?

I feel her warm body against mine and my brain plunges into my memories. How bright her smile seemed to be, her scent, and her touch. And here I was ruining all of my chances. "George, pay attention!" the director barks and Yukari's stiffens in my arms and looks up at me with red eyes. How long was she crying? With every heart beat the guilt grows stronger and I finally look away from her brown eyes, knowing very well what they conceal. The urge to hold her is becoming too great and I hug her tighter to be before I am almost kissing her shoulder. What am I doing? Didn't I say I was going to give her up?

The rest of the photo shoot is a blur, I know I've been told to turn a certain way and to bring Yukari closer, but the time has come and gone as the director says, "Good work everyone." The crew cheers and I smile weakly as Yukari steps away from me and into her dressing room. A part of me wishes she forgot what I told her, but the selfish side of me wishes she remembers and is going to come right back out so we can talk. By the time I finish changing I look around for Yukari and she has completely vanished, clearly regretting agreeing to talk with me. I don't blame her; I wouldn't want to talk to my arrogant self either. I hunch over and head to the parking lot of the company car before Kimiko, another model with perky breast and legs for days, calls out to me. "We're all going out for drinks to celebrate, would you like to come?" She blinks her round hazel eyes and grabs my arm, pressing her breast closer to me and I smile, why bother fighting it? Yukari must hate me after last night; why not forget all of it with the help of this more than willing girl? It also doesn't help that she's not bad to look at either.

"Of course, I'll buy you a few rounds, get in," I unlock the car as she walks with twisting hips to the side other side of the car. This is the way it should be, Yukari deserves to be happy. All I can offer her is sadness and empty promises of hope. I put the luxury car in reverse and backed out before speeding out of the parking lot, attempting to drown all of my problems in the next few hours no matter how much I knew it wasn't going to help. Driving as fast as I can, I attempted to leave Yukari and my problems behind, for just a few hours.

Yukari P.O.V.

Tonight, my boss called me at one in the morning to tell me George was drunk out of his mind and that there wasn't any way he could drive home. My boss asked if I could pick him up and take him back to the hotel he was staying at. Hesitant, I looked over at my sleeping fiancé and agreed to pick up the man that nearly broke my healing heart all over again. What was I doing? Rushing to the aid of another man would be unforgiveable to my fiancé Kiko. Quietly I threw on a pair of jeans and a T shirt and shoes before I grabbed my keys, my heart already out the door and down the street. What will I do when I see him? At the photo shoot I was just barely able to concentrate with keeping my distance form him, and here I was, driving down the road to help him. I'm such a mess. Flashing neon lights peered at me full of judgment as I pull my hair into a pony tail. When I pull up in front of the bar, my boss and another man are holding up what appeared to be a rambling George and when I step out of the car to open the passenger door, George looks at me with glassy, seductive eyes.

"Hey Yukari, you look really hot right now. Where're you taking me? Hopefully somewhere we can be alone," He slurs his words as they load him into the car. His normal musk is cloaked by so many different types of booze that I wonder how much he had drank and why he drank so heavily.

"Here's the address of the hotel he's staying at. Thanks Yukari," my boss hands me the address and I smile at him before I got into the car and drive off, careful not to jerk my car in anyway. There was no way I was going to let him throw up in my car.

I can feel my heart beating through my body and I grip the steering wheel a little tighter as I look over at an inebriated George, even in this state just being around him makes my heart do a dance of its own.

"Yukari," he says slowly, as if concentrating on ever letter of my name. "Where were you tonight? I had fun! There was some hot girl there who I kept on buying drinks for and she started to tease me and-"I don't let him finish because by this point I stop the car abruptly in front of his hotel which slams his body back into his seat. "Do it again!" He cheers like a kid as I pull my car into a parking spot and get out, going over to George's side to help him out. He gets out easily and even walks into the hotel, minus a few sways of his lean body. I walk behind him, pushing the elevator button. George wraps his arms around my waist and buries his face in my hair. "Yukari, are you always this soft and hot? Did I mention you're hot?" The soft elevator music isn't loud enough when we enter so I won't have to think of how I missed his arms around me and his voice in my ear. The elevator stops at his floor and I guide him out, fishing in his pocket for his room key.

"Here we go," I tell him walking him into his bedroom and pulling the covers back as he climbs into bed, arms crossed over his face and humming a song that I've never heard. The only light provided is from the moon and the city lights gleaming in through the windows. I smile at his unintentional behavior and take his shoes off before I leave his bedroom, heading for the door.

"Yukari," He says my name with such urgency and precision it sends a shiver down my sign. When I look over my shoulder, George is standing in the door with pink cheeks. "You aren't going to stay with me? I thought…Please stay with me," He asks with messy hair and a crestfallen face. "I-," He begins. "I lied last night. I lied. I lied because I'm not good enough for you, because I'm a self-centered, egotistical, and immature and I don't deserve you. I love you, Yukari. I never stopped loving you. I thought about you almost every day, I subscribed to your magazine just so I can see the clothes you model." George stumbles toward me and hugs me tight to his body. "I'm sorry Yukari, please don't leave me. Stay with me. Just tonight. After tonight I won't bother you." His body his trembling so uncharacteristically of him that I hug him back feeling tears spill onto my cheeks and my heart swell, feeling that if I don't hold onto him he'll vanish.

"Ok, I'll stay. Go to bed." I tell him and he nods, reluctantly letting me go as he walks back into the bed room and doesn't get into the bed until I follow him. I leave my keys on the nightstand and put my wallet on the nightstand next to his bed. He pulls the covers back for us and we submerge ourselves in our world just for one night. George faces me the way he always did when we slept together and he takes my hand in his and doesn't let go even after he falls into a well needed sleep. As I watch his contract, I let his hand go and snuggle my head onto his chest and wrap his arm around me. What am I going to do when Koki wakes up in the morning? I didn't even leave him a note. But right now, that doesn't matter.

George P.O.V.

The sun is shining proudly through my open curtains when I wake up, taunting me boldly. I swear if I was any kind of god I would do something about the sun being so bright. I cover my eyes with my left hand and look over at my right arm. Beautiful would be a horrible word to describe the scene I see when I see Yukari laying against my body, her hair in a ponytail and her lips parted slightly. I reach out to touch her and try not to wake her up when I run my thumb over her pale cheeks. What happened last night? I knew that attempting to drink my problems away wouldn't solve anything, but I wouldn't think I would black out. Our boss must have called her and asked her to pick me up. Why is she still here though? "Yukari," I whisper. How long has it been since I woke up to a woman in my bed that I actually wanted there?

I move closer to her, watching her chest rise and fall peacefully. I may never get a chance like this; I need to do this now. I move closer and down, our lips not too far apart. I know it's wrong, but my heart and body feel it's so right. I can feel her steady breathing on my face and just as I'm so close, I feel her looking at me. Busted.

"Good morning George," she says slowly, apparently puzzled as to why I'm so close to her, this isn't something I would normally do and she knows it. I clear my throat and move away from her slowly.

"Good morning Yukari, you must have taken care of me last night. How generous of you. But I think I'm going to be ok, so you should get back to your fiancé, I wouldn't want him to worry about you too much." I'm hearing the words come out of my mouth, but at this point, I just want her to stay with me. I know it's selfish, but love is such a selfish thing. She looks at me with a blank depression before I catch a glimpse of sadness before she pulls the covers back and steps out of bed.

"You're right, Kiko is probably worried about me," Yukari doesn't bother to look at me as she pulls her shoes on and redoes her ponytail. I want to reach out to her and bring her back to me, but I know this is for the best. As she stands and heads for the door, she stops and turns around, giving me a inquisitive look.

"George, last night, you said something to me. You told me you lied that day you drove me home. You told me you still loved me. Did you mean it?" With her arms crossed and eyes not looking away from me, I run my hand over my face. I look back at Yukari with eyes wanting nothing but the truth; I want to give to her, but is that being selfish? I sit up straight and look at her.

"Yes."

"Why did you lie to me George?" She demands.

"You knowing my feelings won't change anything. You're engaged Yukari, you're about to be married and maybe even have kids. You're happy and I didn't want to mess that up with my selfishness. It was better this way so my feelings wouldn't influence you in any way."

Yukari huffs loudly and unfolds her arms. "How dare you think just because you come back and tell me that you still love me is going to change anything! How self-centered can you be George? Did you even stop to think I'm mature enough to make my own decisions? Why didn't you include my own free will? I knew you were selfish George, but this is surprising even for you." She is furious and I can tell by way she is clenching her fist and cutting her eyes at me.

"Yukari, I-" She holds up her hand to protest and says, "Don't. Take some medicine because you'll most likely have a hangover," And with those last words and a look of disgust, she leaves my room, forgetting her wallet on my nightstand.


	5. Loved and Lost

_I'm so sorry it seems that I vanished and that this update is rough. If anyone else is still reading this fanfiction, enjoy._

George P.O.V.

Women being upset with me is something I'm used to, but Yukari being furious with me made my stomach churn like butter. Feeling deflated I'm torn between running after her and making an even bigger ass of myself, or letting her breath and realize that she left her wallet and come back. The arrogant, 18 year old George would blame her for being upset, but the mature George pulls back the covers, grabs her wallet and with bed hair and all, rush out of the hotel room.

By the time I get down to the lobby Yukari isn't in sight. I must smell as horrible as I feel because people are watching me for a different reason than the usual. I ask the front desk if they have seen a black haired girl run through here and one of the young girl points me outside. I briefly thank her before running outside, looking franticly from left to right. "Yukari…where are you?" I head for the hotel parking lot and look around for her car…what did she drive again? I was too drunk last night to really remember. "Yukari!" I call out, running up and down the rows of expensive cars. My chest is tightening and just when I feel my face getting flushed I stumble upon her sitting on the trunk of her car with her elbows on her knees. She doesn't look up at me but I know she knows I'm there, looking at her, waiting to say anything to let her know how sorry I am.

She jumps off her trunk and heads for her driver door. "Yukari wait," I slam my hand onto her door and people around us even jump. She remains calm; she knows I wouldn't hurt her. "I'm sorry Yukari. I shouldn't have tried to play any games or try to stir up any emotion in you. It was inconsiderate and selfish of me." She doesn't say anything and I don't expect her too.

"George, I have a fiancé and I would appreciate it if you would respect that for the remainder of your time in Japan. Did you bring my wallet?" She doesn't look at me, but her body language tells me what I need to know. I nod and hand it to her and step back so she can get in her car.

"Have a good life," and by the way she says it I know this is really it. She gets in and I watch as her tails lights vanish along with any little bit of hope I had left.

Disappointment was an understatement at his moment, so when I got back to my room the loneliness was welcoming. I was tired of people looking at my raw emotion. A realization hit me and I reached for my phone and called Miwako. "Hey Miwako, its George. I know it's been a long time. I have a favor though. Do you know where Yukari lives? Can you go check on her? I messed up pretty badly this time."

Yukari P.O.V

My stomach was in knots and I'm sure my fiancés was a ball of worry at this point. I haven't called him and I've been God's know where. When did I get so impulsive? My heart is still pounding from George's apology, but I know why I'm truly upset. I thought I was over him, I thought I had moved on from that heart wrenching romance and come to find out I had only locked it away and stuffed in the deepest pits of my heart. If only a few days around George cause me to react this way, I had to keep far away from him as I possibly could. Looking up at the sky while at a stop light I feel my heart has been ripped from my chest and displayed for the world to see, resembling the sky, with darkness and gloom covering it completely. I didn't know it was supposed to rain today.

The lights are dark in my home, but I know he's there. Waiting. The rage and worry building with every passing second. I breathe in some courage before I get out of the car, walk up to the door and open it. A wave of worry passes through my body and I walk cautiously through the house. In merely 2 seconds Keko flies out of the living room.

"Yukari! Where the hell have you been? I've been calling you and texting you. You've been gone all night! Are you wearing what you went to bed in? Were you with a man?"

I want to tell him that it isn't his business. But it isn't fair to get upset with him, I'm in the wrong here. "I'm sorry. My boss called and asked me to take George back to his hotel because he was too drunk to drive. I forgot my phone here and just ended up falling asleep in his room."

Keko looks at me with an expression mixed with rage and confussion. "You fell asleep. At your ex boyfriend's place? Did you honestly think that was ok? You aren't in high school anymore Yukari. You're engaged!" he shouts, walking close and grabbing my arms. A quick sense of fears runs down my body. No matter how fierce George and I argued he would have never grabbed me so roughly. I tense, attempting to pull away "Do you honestly think that's how a soon to be married woman should act?"

"Look, it was an accident. I'm not your wife yet. I'm still my own person," My words sound unapologetic and that hurts me even worse. He was worried about me, why am I being so cruel? "Let me go."

His grip only tightens as he backs me into a wall. "So what did you do with him? Did you kiss him? Let him touch you? Did you have sex with him?" his words are flying at mile a minute before he kisses me roughly, forcing his tongue into my mouth. Something is different, something is wrong. This isn't normal. His grip tightens and my fear only heightens. "If he had you, why can't I?" he screams as my eyes grow bigger and he kisses me again, this time letting go of one of his hands grab my breast and with all of his might, squeezing. I scream into his mouth as he lets my breast go and rips at my pants and underwear.

I beat at his chest, thrashing against the wall and his body as much as possible. "Keko stop!" I try to say, the words ringing in my ear, heart beating too fast. My eyes are swelling over with tears as he continues to kiss me, reaching for where my underwear covers my womanhood.

"What's wrong Yukari? You let him do this to you, so why are you so against me? Do you not love me? Do you love him? Is that it?" he yells, look at the tears falling down my cheeks.

"I didn't do anything with him. Please stop Keko," I beg, trembling slightly, beating on his chest with my free hand, the fear almost suffocating me. "Please Keko. I'm sorry."

His breath is ragged as he lightens his hold on me and hangs his head. "Why Yukari? I've tried to be the best man I could be to you, and yet the call from your ex can send you running. Are you that unhappy with me? Am I not good enough for you?" He looks at me with a disappointment and sadness I've never seen in him, a look of a broken man. I'm crying too and I know I can't do this to him anymore. I can't continue to torture him with my love for George. Without me saying it he knows, and he can't take it anymore and I don't blame him "I can't do this Yukari. I can't continue competing with your past." He lets me go, backing away from me and out of the living room before he leaves the house completely, keys in hand.

My tears and ragged breath echo in this condo, a black hole swallowing up my hopes of Keko and I working this out. I did this, this is all my fault. I decided to go to George, I allowed him to affect me. I collapse onto the floor and cry.

"Caroline, Caroline, are you ok?" I realized I fell asleep when I heard Miwako's sweet voice and dainty hands pushing on my shoulders. I open my eyes to be greeted by a bubbly pink Miwako.

"Miwako…what're you doing here?" my hoarse voice echoes in my ears.

"George asked me to come and check on you. Where's Keko? What happened Caroline?"

"I can't stop loving him," I cry.

She hugs me back and rubs my back. "It's ok Caroline, I know"

Her comfort crushed my composure as I cry into her shoulder.


	6. Tragedy

George P.O.V.

Yukari called in sick to work for the next two days. She still couldn't own up to her own actions. I knew that when she did come into work, she would blame her lack of courage and lack of motivation on me. On the fact that I "hurt her feelings." She's the one that decided to come pick me up from the bar; she's the one that decided to spend the night. Knowing this I still couldn't focus on my work and the director could sense it. The set didn't warm me the way it does when Yukari is around. My expression reflected the forlorn aura surrounding my heart and the camera was capturing it. Frustrated, the director decided to take a break and we all did. I used the time to call Miwako.

"How's Yukari?" I asked, knowing Miwako hadn't left her side.

"She's doing better. George I think something happened with Keko that she isn't telling me. He hasn't called or tried t come over her. Maybe they had a fight or something. She's isn't the normal pink Caroline, she's a yucky, sad, gray Caroline." Miwako was speaking from outside of the room she and Yukari had slept in. She didn't feel right leaving her dear friend alone. Arashi was away on a short tour with his band, so it was nice to fill the loneliness Miwako felt, if only for a short time.

The fact that she was upset about her fiancé and not me just reminded me how petty and childish I really am. I sigh, rubbing my eyes before I said, "Ok. Thank you for keep an eye on her. Let me know if anything changes." With my face burning from jealously, I hang up the phone and go looking for some water.

The shoot resumes 10 minutes later and I've shaken off the jealously as best as any man in love could and I put on my best face which is enough to fool even the smartest of camera or directors. I was ready to put on a great show. Not only for the director and the camera, but me too.

The rest of the shoot went along smoothly. Things seemed to liven up towards the end and when we finished the sun had already vanished, letting the moon cloak the country in its shinning brilliance. I was invited out for drinks again, but the events of last time haunted me so I declined. So I headed home. Well, to the hotel.

Once I got to my car I called Miwako again. She told me that Yukari ate a while ago and was doing much better. They were even going to go out for a movie in a while so she had to get off the phone rather quickly. "At least she's eating."

The traffic had stopped for a few miles once I pulled into the highway and it appeared that one car had ran a red light and hit the driver of another expensive looking car. I think they call this type of crash a T-Bone in America. The wreckage makes me feel uneasy as I'm passing it. The drivers of the car weren't in sight and I assume they were taken to the nearby hospital.

Once I make it to the hotel the apprehensive feeling the car crash bestowed in me has vanished and I kick off my shoes and my night ends there.

The next morning the sun greets me just as rudely as it has every other morning and the flowers outside still have dew clinging to the just like any other day. But when I check my phone I have seven missed calls and 5 voice mails. And all of the calls were from my mother, what could have happened for her to call me so many times? A knot forms in my stomach as I lie back down and check the first voice mail.

"George, it's me. You're in Japan, right? I heard y-you were doing a modeling job again," in the voicemail she is beating around the bush before I heard it. The cries, the back ground sound of an ambulance, and another person talking. "George, your father was in a car accident. Someone ran a red light and hit him. He's on the hospital right now. Please come."

The voicemail ends and my breath is gone. I sit up, and begin throwing clothes on. Wait, if this was the first voice mail, what were the other 4? I listen o them, the first 3 begging me to get to the hospital as fast as I can. I'm afraid what the last once says.

As I'm driving to the hospital my mother said my father was at, I listen to the last message. Nausea has taken over me and the street is becoming obstructed by my tears.

"George, it's me again. Your father…he's gone. I'm sorry."

Yukari P.O.V.

It's been three days since I've heard from George or Keko. I know Miwako has been talking to someone about how I'm doing and I know it's George on the other end of the phone. I wonder how he's feeling know that I really ended it this time? And I wonder how Keko is doing. I haven't talked to him and I'm sure he's either upset with me, or upset with himself, or both.

That morning I woke up next to a sea of pink hair and I smiled, being careful not to wake up Miwako I slip out of bed and plan to cook her a thank you breakfast for harboring the emotional storm that was Yukari Hayasaka. I turn on the TV and walk into the kictehn, gathering the materials I need first.

The TV is on the news channel and is reporting a car crash that happened last night. As I'm mixing the eggs in a glass bowl I walk into the living room and watch.

"It appears that a drunk driver ran a red light and hit the driver of a black Mercedes. The drivers of both cars were rushed to the hospital. The drunk driver was merely injured, but the other driver suffered internal bleeding and died early in the morning. The driver was Joichi Koizumi."

The bowl slips out of my hands and the crash wakes up Miwako. "What happened!" is all she says before she's in the kitchen, looking at the TV and looking at me using the counter for support to keep me from collapsing.

"Miwako, George's dad…he died. We have to go to the hospital. Come on." Miwako agrees and we both throw on sweats and rush out the world. Make up and cute clothing are the last thing we're thinking about at this moment. Outside everything looks normal. There are clearly so many worlds inside of this one globe. And the world of the man I love is crashing before his eyes.

Miwako has called Arashi from the car and I've called Isabella. They both said they would be here as quick as they could. I assumed the hospital George and his family were at was the one he took me to when I collapsed outside in high school, and my suspicious were confirmed when I saw reporters outside of the hospital. I guess I didn't understand just how famous George's father is. Well, was…

Despite our best efforts Miwako and I couldn't get to the floor were George and his family was. The reporters that had managed to make it inside were asked to leave. This was a time for mourning, not revealing the weakness of the Koizumi family. Even if George was his illegitimate son, that man was still his father and he had every right to his own privacy.

My heart was hurting for George. I knew if I could just reach him that I could at least feel more at ease than I am now. But that was me being selfish.

Miwako and I waited two hours outside hoping that George would come out, but there was no sign of him and we decided to go back to her house and wait for Arashi and Isabella.

A month has passed since George's father death. George seemed to disappear from my world all over again. The director of the shoot informed us that George wouldn't be able to shoot and we would have to work around it. The show must go on.

The funeral was held and we were all in attendance. The aloof expression on George's face almost broke my heart all over again. I'm sure he didn't even know we were there.

Arashi had made it home and was keeping Miwako company while I decided to move back into my house. I still hadn't heard from Keko but when I got back to the house his belongs where gone. So this was really the end of it. I really did owe him a apology. But right now my heart is hurting for someone else and I can't think about Keko.

I try calling George one more time and it goes straight to voicemail. Enough is enough. Grabbing my keys and wallet I head for my car.

When I get to the hotel George is staying at I'm surprised just how easily people let me walk past security and straight for the elevator. A woman on a mission is a woman you should never disturb I guess. The floor is empty and the anxiety builds with every step. Something is breaking in the distance and I know it's him.

Once I get to his door I take a breath before I knock and I hear something else crashing, no answer. I know harder. No answer. I twist the shinning gold doorknob and discover that it's unlocked. Slowly I walk in, "George?"

It looks like a tornado has ran its way through this room. Glass is broken, clothes everywhere, the bed not made, and room service trays pushed off to the side with food I'm sure George didn't touch. That's when I see him, shoulders hunched, sitting on the edge of his bed with his hands gripping his hair. I walk over slowly and kneel in front of him, gently releasing his hands from his tousled hair. "George?"

George looks up at me through his eyelashes, the pain and sadness showing through his beautiful eyes is almost too much for me to bear as I gently stroke his face. Tears begin to flow freely from his eyes.

"Yukari…" Is all he says before his arms are around me and he's cradling my head, crying. Crying so loud that I'm sure if someone is down the hall they could hear it. But so what. Let them hear. I rub his back and attempt to convey through my hug that I'm there for him.


	7. It's getting hot

George P.O.V.

When you're heartbroken you don't feel anything but the pain in the bottom of your heart threatening to take over you, but this pain is different. I don't feel any heartbreak, I don't feel any sadness, happiness, or remorse. I'm numb. My mouth doesn't curve into a smile or frown, my hair behaves on it's own and my clothes remained wrinkled when I'm at home.

As if my numbness has been projected through my body into my hotel room, everything is bleak. Uneaten food pushed off to the side, clothes everywhere, and curtains pulled shut to not expose this shell of a man to the world. But the door opens and the light shins in. I don't move. There's no point. But when I look up at the feeling of warm hands on my cheeks into the dark eyes of Yukari, something breaks. I don't know if it was my heart all over again, or if the pain finally hit me. But there she was, cradling me like a giant baby, crying into her hair. I'm gripping her hair so tight I'm afraid that I'm hurting her, but I can't stop. I need her more than I've ever needed her before. Her hands rubbing my back is almost too affectionate for me, it almost burns. But it feels so good. "Please don't stop…"

Yukari P.O.V.

I've never seen George cry before. Sure I've seen him frustrated and upset, but here he was. As if he was bearing his soul into me. All I could do was sit still so he could get it all out. At times his grip was too tight, but it never lasted longer than a second.

40 minutes or so had passed before George seemed to be done crying, not breathing heavy and letting me go, gazing at me. "Maybe you should lay do." He nodded and laid back and allowed me to pull the covers up on him. I kissed his forehead and before I knew it he was knocked out. How long had it been since he slept I wonder…

Gazing around at the chaos in the room I rolled up my sleeves tied back my tussled hair and got to work.

George P.O.V.

The last time I slept so soundly was that drunken night Yukari had to take care of me. And here she was again, taking care of me. When I opened my tired eyes the sun had gone down for the day and Yukari was sitting at the edge of the bed watching a muted television and eating a bowl of cereal. My clothes had been picked up and the trays of food were gone too. I must have really been out long and hard for all this to happen and I sleept right through it. There was of a bowl that looked like soup on the nightstand and a glass of water. Positioning my arm behind me to sit up, it buckled and made the bed move. Crap, now she knew I was awake. Yukari turned around, mouth full of cereal, and smiled like a chipmunk. Yukari placed the bowl on the floor and finished her cereal before she sat next to me on the bed. "Sleeping beauty has finally awakened. How're you feeling?" Yukari stroked my hair and I roll over placing my head in her lap.

"How long was I asleep for?"

"10 hours. I'm surprised you didn't wake up when I was cleaning up."

"You were here the whole time?" Yukari nodded.

"I'll be right back. Miwako and Isabella called." She took the soup on the nightstand with her and popped it in the microwave to warm up before she got up and started calling around to let people know how I was doing.

Who told me I could live without her? Who dared to tell me I couldn't love this girl even more? I glance up at the ceiling and for a second I almost forgot why she's here, my father died. I can feel the tears forming in my eyes before I know it but I try to shake it off. Tears aren't going to bring my father back to me.

Yukari comes back in and says, "Everyone sends their best wishes. We were all worried about you." Yukari takes the soup out of the microwave with a towel and comes over o the bed. "Come on, you gotta eat something." I groan but sit up knowing she's right.

"Are you going to feed it to me?" I ask with a whimpering expression. I can tell she almost falls for it and smiles, setting the bowl down on the bed in front of me.

"Maybe just a little." She picks the spoon up and guides it to my mouth. Yukari had never fed me before, but I've never needed anyone so much in my life. And of course she would be the one here. I don't have a doubt in my mind. She's the person I'm supposed to be with. The person the universe, God, or whoever created to be in my life.

Yukari continues to feed me for 10 minutes or so before I ask, "Yukari, what happened to Keko?"

She pauses and places too much soup in my mouth and looks away from me. "I haven't heard from him. I think it's over. I can't keep pretending with a man I don't love."

Something jumps inside of me and I take the spoon from her hands and continue to feed myself. She lies down on the bed with her pale feet at the headboard and head close to the TV. She doesn't ask me any questions about my father and I continue to eat silently.

My emotions are toying with me; the numbness is being replaced by sadness and excitement. Excitement that she is here taking care of me, that she was still considered about me to come to my aid. Maybe love really does conquer all.

I finish my soup and place the bowl back on the nightstand. "Yukari what time is it?" she checks her watch and holds up 7 fingers. I'm assuming it's p.m. since the sun is gone.

I turn up the volume on the TV and don't disturb out silence. For now this is all I want.

An hour or so has passed and we haven't said anything to each other. Yukari finally changes positions and sits next to me in the bed. "How're you feeling George?" asking the question I know she's been longing to ask.

I gaze over at her and lay down, sliding my head onto her lap. "I don't wan to think about it. I feel…numb. Like I can't believe this happened. That man knew the right words to say to get out of anything. Maybe he wasn't much of father, but he was all I had." Tears start to fall down my cheeks and she runs her fingers through my hair, leans over and kisses my forehead. Before she's able to pull away I catch the back of her neck with my hand and kiss her. I need her. I need to feel her. I can feel her relax into the kiss and as my tears fall, my tongue traces her lips, begging to taste her. I know I must taste of soup, but I'm being a spoiled brat. Give me what I want. Before to long Yukari is straddling my waste and I'm snaking my hands up the back of her shirt. The numbness is being replacing by a burning below my waste. "Yukari…please don't leave me. I need you. Please. I love you." My desperation is thick in my words but I don't care. My heart is exposed and when I hear her say, "I love you too," everything vanishes. I don't know where her body starts and mines stops. Our legs become tangled in each other's and I pull her hair from the ponytail. The only thing I care about now is Yukari being in my arms and showing her I love and need her.

"George," she moans into my ear and I confess my love again and again before we both fall asleep, exhausted.


End file.
